


The Time I Talked to a Demon **NOT CLICK BAIT**

by catholicorprotestant



Series: Oikawa's Storytime YouTube Channel [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Oikawa as a story time youtuber, first names used, spill all the tea, storytime!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicorprotestant/pseuds/catholicorprotestant
Summary: Oikawa is a storytime YouTuber, and he has some tea to spill about the time he talked to a demon...or two





	The Time I Talked to a Demon **NOT CLICK BAIT**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my loves, I have been watching a ton of storytime youtube channels, and I saw a art post by the lovely tumblr user kenmacuddles about this exact prompt. Go follow her! 
> 
> Without further ado, the time Tooru talked to a demon....dun dun dun

“Hello, my little astronauts!” 

Tooru grinned holding up two peace signs with his perfected smiled. The lights were shining down on him illuminating him in the best way for the video. He was sitting on the floor, cross-legged with only his torso up visible in the frame. 

“If you’re new to my channel, hi, my name is Tooru. I do a lot of storytimes. My family on here is called the Little Astronauts because we’re all shooting for the stars, and I want each and every one of you to always go for whatever you want to do in life. You can do it. I believe you all! So if you are interested, just stay tuned. Today I’m going to be talking about the time I talked to a demon.” 

Tooru leaned back, closing his eyes and taking a shuddering breath. 

“Okay, so I’ve had this demon haunting me for years. I have not been able to shake him, and he finds me no matter where I am! It’s so unsettling. But this story is about the time I talked to two demons.

“Our story starts my third year of high school. It’s time for the Interhigh-Prelims. So basically for those of you who don’t know I played volleyball back in high school. The Interhigh-Prelims is basically the first round of tournaments to see which schools go on to the next level. My team was exempt from the first round because we were in the top four during the last Interhigh. But enough of that boring stuff.” 

He let out a small chuckle, and picked up a cup of tea, taking a sip.

“With this one demon in particular, the one that stalks me, we’ll refer to him as the devil in this story. I don’t like to walk around alone, so I take Iwa-chan so that way if the devil comes, Iwa-chan is there to intimidate it because that’s what he does. So there we were, minding our own business, when this devil shows up.” 

Tooru took a break, putting his to his face, shaking his hand. 

“You guys, he was outside the bathroom, just waiting. I don’t know why he haunts me. I don’t know what I did to invite this creature to me. It’s like he wants to drag me to the hell that he keeps. Why is he like this? Nobody knows. But it was good I had Iwa-chan there because there is safety in numbers. Luckily we got away that time, unscathed to live another day. 

“We meet up with our team and we go to sit in the bleachers to watch the other teams play, kind of get a feel for them, you know? And then. You guys. There was a demon that I had encountered in my third year of junior high. See I thought I’d shaked him off my trail, and maybe I had. But he was back. Just standing there, menacingly trying to blend in with another team. I guess he got tired of trying to haunt threateningly.

“But I saw right through him, guys. He is still the same oppressive force that sucks the life out of all those who are around. No, he was learning to keep from being exercised he had to keep a low profile. Rule number one, you have to make the demons know you’re not afraid of them. You have to let them know that they can’t intimidate you.

“I am not proud of this. I actually talked to the demon, called his attention to me. Iwa-chan slapped me for being so stupid, and it was for the best because now, now, NOW, the demon saw me, knew I was there. So...I talked to it again, taunting it to make is smaller. Demons only have strength over you if you let it. And I was NOT about to let that happen.” 

Tooru crossed his arms over his chest, eyes closed. “Nope. No way. Now how.” 

“Anyway, fast-forward. I came face to face with this demon, and you guys, I won. We won. I looked the demon in the eyes and let him know I win. Nothing can haunt you with that...or so I thought. 

“See here’s the thing when you get cocky. You let your guard down. I thought I’d seen the last of that demon. Oh, I knew I’d see the devil again. It was like no matter what I did, I couldn’t shake it. I guess this is what I get for playing with a ouija board, huh?” 

Tooru frowned, averting his gaze before staring right into the camera. He shook his head slowly with a somber gaze. 

“I faced the demon again. This time...this time he was different, stronger. Just as evil. The sunny little angel that flew around near him was indeed making him more and more powerful. Just one second, _just one second_ , that was all it took and I was taken down. He’d successfully shown me his true ability, his true strength. 

“I. Was. Shook. You guys. How? How after all that time of me learning how to take down demons, I failed. I put my friends in danger, failed them all. Even having Iwa-chan with me wasn’t enough. So we had to leave this place that now a heavy, oppressive force. 

“I let this get to me, let my guard down once again. 

“The devil was back.

“I felt him before I heard him. You know when you get a piece of gum stuck on your shoe, and no matter how hard you try, it keeps sticking to you, and you just know it’s there. Sometimes it can be less obvious, but then you walk on a polished floor and it starts sticking? That’s how the devil feels. 

“I felt sick. Every part of me was filled with contempt because I was just so tired of looking at him, at feeling him, at knowing he would find me. I wanted him gone. 

“And this bitch,” Tooru leaned forward snapping his fingers. “This bitch had the freaking nerve to sit there and talk crap to me? Me. Can you believe the nerve? Like I’m over here just minding my own business and he has the nerve to trash talk me? Oh HELL no. No. No, you don’t get to come at me like I’m stupid. No. Does he know how I am? Does. He. Know. Who. I. Am?

Tooru leaned back, holding up his hands, turning his head as he looked around. 

“So you guys...YOU GUYS I GOT HIM BACK! I tell him straight to his ugly, dumb face what I think. I tell him he’s wrong. I tell him to get lost. I don’t want his ugly, dumb face in my field of vision ever again. 

“And you guys, I am finally free of him. The word is a better place! I can breathe! The flowers are brighter, and the air more clean.

“And that was the time I talked to a demon.”

He smiled, clasping his hand under his chin. 

“Well that’s it, my little astronauts! Comment down below about what storytime you want to hear next. Tell me if you’ve ever talked to a demon. If you liked this story, give it a big thumbs up because it helps me know what you like, and what I should do more of! If you are not yet subscribed, please push that button down below, and turn that notification bell on so you don’t miss any more storytimes. If you’d like to hear more storytimes, I have a playlist down here. 

“And until next time my little astronauts, reach for the stars. I believe in you all. Bye!” 

He ended the video with a smile and peace signs as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> So honestly...let me know what story time you guys want to read next. :D
> 
> Please leave a comment.


End file.
